- We Got Married -
by MisterChu
Summary: Acara yang diperuntukkan bagi 'suami-istri virtual'.. bagaimana jika pesertanya sesama namja ? akankah sukses ? atau malah akan menjadi rumit ? #summary gagal KyuMin couple/Yaoi/BL
1. Chapter 1

**We Got Married**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**Chap 1**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suatu pagi..

"hyung, apa hari ini aku ada jadwal ?" tanya seorang pemuda manis pada seseorang yang duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca koran.

"tidak.. belum ada yang menghubungiku, Min.." jawab orang tersebut.

Pemuda manis itu pun kelihatan sedih.

"apa memang mereka tidak menginginkanku lagi, Teuki hyung ? apa akting-ku begitu jelek ?" tanya pemuda manis yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin.

"hey.. kenapa bilang begitu ? mana Lee Sungmin yang ku kenal pantang menyerah ? kamu ini sudah menjadi aktor selama 5 tahun.. " jawab Leeteuk,  
sang manager yang langsung mendekat dan merangkul Sungmin.

"habisnya.. apa akting ku menyedihkan, hyung ? bahkan aku juga ikut dalam beberapa drama musikal.." keluh Sungmin.

"akting-mu sangat bagus, Min.. tapi, perusahaan – perusahaan itu menginginkan wajah baru dan yang lebih muda darimu.." jelas Leeteuk.

"apa aku terlihat tua ?" tanya Sungmin tiba – tiba.

"mwo ? ah.. tidak.. tidak kok.. kamu tidak kelihatan tua kok, Min.. aduh.. bagaimana menjelaskannya ya ?" jawab Leeteuk.

Tiba – tiba ponsel Leeteuk berbunyi..

Leeteuk pun langsung menjawabnya..

"halo ?" sapa Leeteuk.

Sungmin tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan Leeteuk di telepon, dia hanya memakan roti dan meminum susu yang telah dibuat oleh Leeteuk.

"ah, ya.. terima kasih.. akan aku bicarakan dengan Sungmin.." ucap Leeteuk sambil menutup ponselnya.

"ada apa hyung ? kenapa membawa – bawa namaku ?" tanya Sungmin.

Wajah Leeteuk berbinar.

"kenapa hyung ?" tanya Sungmin yang aneh melihat perubahan wajah Leeteuk.

"ada salah satu variety show yang ingin mengontrak kita.." jawab Leeteuk.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya.

"yang benar hyung ?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"iya, Min.. aku harap kamu mau menerimanya.. mungkin ini akan sulit.." jawab Leeteuk.

"sulit ? maksud hyung ? memang acara apa ?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"acara WE GOT MARRIED.." jawab Leeteuk.

"ohh.. Cuma itu.. itu gampang, hyung.. aku kan Cuma pura – pura menjadi suami – istri saja dengan yeoja yang menjadi pasanganku nanti.. aku ini kan aktor, jadi tidak akan susah berakting seperti itu.." jelas Sungmin.

"tapi.. pasangan mu kali ini beda, Min.." ucap Leeteuk.

"kau jangan membuatku penasaran , hyung.. siapa yeoja itu ?" tanya Sungmin.

"bukan.. dia bukan yeoja.. dia.. dia.. Cho Kyuhyun.." jawab Leeteuk.

"APA ?!" teriak Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin adalah seorang aktor yang telah meniti karirnya selama 5 tahun. Selama 5 tahun ini, dia selalu bekerja keras dalam akting-nya. Sebenarnya, Sungmin adalah aktor yang baik, namun belakangan ini karirnya sedikit meredup karena para agensi menginginkan artis – artis yang masih baru dan lebih muda untuk disajikan di layar kaca. Selain itu, Sungmin juga mengikuti beberapa drama musikal untuk membuat dirinya tetap eksis dalam dunia entertainment.

"apa yang ada di pikiran produser itu ? kenapa aku harus menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu ? hah ?" teriak Sungmin.

"tenang, Min.. ini hanya akting.. seperti yang kamu bilang.." balas Leeteuk.

"tapi, hyung.. apa kata orang nanti kalau ada acara yang menyiarkan pernikahan sesama jenis ? bisa – bisa nanti aku dihujat habis – habisan.." ucap Sungmin.

"tapi, Min.. ini kesempatanmu untuk tetap eksis dalam dunia entertainment.." ucap Leeteuk.

"iya sih, hyung.. tapi apa tidak ada cara lain ? kenapa harus dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu sih ?" tanya Sungmin.

"aku juga tidak tahu, Min.. mereka maunya kamu sama dia.." jawab Leeteuk.

"bagaimana ini ?" gumam Sungmin.

Di tempat lain..

"APA ?! AKU HARUS MENIKAH DENGAN NAMJA ?!" teriak seseorang yang dikenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"YA ! kecilkan suaramu ! kupingku sakit.." teriak Kangin, selaku manajer Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"apa aku harus menerima ini, Kangin hyung ? kau tahu kan kalau aku ini seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun ? apa kata orang nanti ? acara macam apa itu ? berhentikan saja.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"berhenti mengeluh, bocah tengik.. tinggal terima saja.. belakangan ini kau jarang ada di variety show.. kau akan lebih terkenal, Kyu.." jelas Kangin.

"aishh hyung.. tapi kenapa dengan namja ? apa acara itu sudah kehabisan stok yeoja ? bisa – bisa pamorku akan turun di hadapan para yeoja.. siapa namja itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin.." jawab Kangin.

"Lee Sungmin ? apa dia artis juga ? seperti pernah mendengar namanya, tapi aku belum pernah melihat orangnya.. apa dia artis baru yang kurang terkenal ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"bahkan karirnya melebihi kau, Kyu.. dia debut 5 tahun yang lalu.. lihat ini.." Kangin menyerahkan ponsel pintarnya ke hadapan Kyuhyun dan melihat sosok dan profil Sungmin lewat internet.

"jadi ini yang namanya Lee Sungmin.. manis sekali, seperti yeoja saja.." batin Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana ? kau mau menerimanya ?" tanya Kangin.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir.

"hmm.. lalu bagaimana dengan Seohyun, Yoona, Victoria, Sooyoung dan yang lainnya ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kangin berdecih.

"cih.. apa kau menyukai mereka ?" tanya Kangin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"haha.. tentu saja tidak.. hyung ada – ada saja.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kangin tertawa.

"baiklah.. aku akan menghubungi pihak acara itu dan bilang kau menyetujuinya.." ucap Kangin.

"oke.." balas Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Debutnya di mulai 3 tahun yang lalu. Cho Kyuhyun cukup sukses dengan karirnya, dia mempunyai suara yang bagus dan sangat berkarakter. Karirnya pun semakin menanjak dari tahun ke tahun, tapi dia jarang muncul di variety show. Pasalnya, Cho Kyuhyun sangat pemilih dan tidak banyak produser yang tahan dengan tingkah laku sang artis. Cho Kyuhyun seorang artis tampan yang mempunyai suara bagus, namun dia juga terkenal dengan lidah tajam dan juga sifat arogannya.

.

.

.

* * *

kantor produser WGM

"baiklah.. aku sangat senang kalian mau menerima kontrak ini.. aku yakin rating acara ini akan semakin meningkat.." ucap sang produser.

Sungmin, Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memberikan smirk-nya.

"tapi.. bukannya ini akan mendatangkan kontroversi ?" tanya Sungmin hati – hati.

Sang produser tersenyum.

"hmm.. pasti.. justru itu.. semakin banyak diperbincangkan, semakin banyak pula yang bakal penasaran dengan acara ini.. dan berarti semakin banyak penontonnya.. benar kan ?" jawab sang produser yang diketahui bernama Kim Heechul.

"ahh.. begitu.." tanggap Sungmin seadanya.

"cih.. dasar.. hanya memikirkan rating.. produser macam apa kau ?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"apa masalahmu, tuan Cho ?" tanya Heechul sinis.

"kau tahu ? aku ini sangat pemilih dalam variety show.. kau juga tahu kan kalau aku ini artis yang sedang naik daun.. apa kata para penggemarku nanti ?" protes Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengeluarkan smirk-nya.

"sombong sekali.. heh ! kau ini hanya artis baru.. sudah untung aku memakaimu untuk acaraku.. aku yakin, di luar sana sudah tidak ada produser yang ingin bekerjasama denganmu.." balas Heechul.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, baru kali ini ada orang yang berani membalas kata - katanya.

"orang ini.. benar – benar.." batin Kyuhyun.

Kangin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan lawan yang sepadan.

"baiklah.. kontrak sudah kusiapkan, besok kita mulai shooting.." ujar Heechul sambil memberikan surat kontrak pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menandatangani surat tersebut.

"baiklah.. bila ada yang melanggar kontrak, kalian aku kenakan denda.. syuting berjalan selama 5 bulan.. aku harap kalian bisa bertahan.. sekarang, kalian bisa meninggalkan kantorku.. terima kasih.." Heechul mengusir mereka secara halus.

"apa – apaan dia ? seenaknya saja.. kau juga, hyung ! harusnya kau membelaku tadi.." Kyuhyun langsung membanting pintu Heechul.

"Kyu ! tenangkan dirimu.. atau kau mau ku hajar ?!" omel Kangin.

Kangin ingin melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk dan Sungmin yang melihatnya, langsung memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Kangin.

"hey.. hey.. apa – apaan kalian ? kalian ini bukan anak kecil lagi.." ucap Leeteuk yang langsung memegangi Kangin.

Kangin berhenti.

Sungmin terus memegangi Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau bertengkar dengan manajermu sendiri ?" tanya Sungmin.

"bukan urusanmu.." jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan diri dari Sungmin secara kasar, lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Kangin membungkuk pada Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

"maaf.. kalian harus melihat kejadian tadi.. aku Kangin, manajernya Kyuhyun.. sebenarnya, kejadian tadi sudah biasa buat aku dan Kyuhyun.. sekali lagi maaf.." Kangin meminta maaf pada Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

"oh.. tidak apa – apa Kangin-ssi.." balas Leeteuk.

"ah.. jangan terlalu formal begitu.. kau bisa memanggilku Kangin.." ucap Kangin lagi.

Sungmin dan Leeteuk tersenyum.

"oiya, Kangin hyung.. aku Sungmin dan ini manajerku, Leeteuk hyung.." Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya dan Leeteuk.

Kini giliran Sungmin dan Leeteuk yang membungkuk pada Kangin.

"maaf, Kangin hyung.. apa Kyuhyun memang seperti itu ?" tanya Sungmin.

Kangin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"seperti itu bagaimana ?" tanya Kangin tidak mengerti.

"hmm.. ya.. itu.. sombong dan kekanakan.." jawab Sungmin.

Kangin tersenyum.

"ya.. Kyuhyun memang seperti itu.. tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik.." jelas Sungmin.

Leeteuk dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah.. sampai ketemu besok.." ucap Kangin dan langsung meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

"apa aku bisa hyung ? sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyukaiku.." ucap Sungmin.

"tenang, Minnie.. kau pasti bisa.." balas Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

"saya sah-kan kalian menjadi "suami-istri".. kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian.." ucap sang pastor.

"maafkan aku, ya Tuhan.." batin sang pastor.

Kedua pengantin terlihat begitu canggung.

"apa harus berciuman ?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya.

"sudahlah, hanya menempelkan bibir saja.. ini akan lebih mudah.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil memegang tengkuk Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin.

CUP

.

0.0

.

DEG

.

"perasaan apa ini ? kenapa bibirnya manis sekali ?" batin Kyuhyun.

"kenapa jantungku ? debarannya cepat sekali.." batin Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya saling menempelkan bibir mereka, namun mereka merasakan sensasi yang sangat aneh.

.

.

"CUT !" teriak sang produser.

.

.

PROK PROK

.

Dia bertepuk tangan sendiri.

"kalian bagus sekali.. tak kusangka akting kalian begitu natural.." ujar sang produser.

Sang sutradara mendengus kesal.

"aishh.. bos ! disini aku sutradaranya.. harusnya yang bilang "CUT" itu aku.. bukannya bos.." dengus sang sutradara yang bernama Hangeng.

Wajah sang produser berubah marah.

"kau mengaturku ? siapa yang menggajimu ? hah ? ingin mati kau ? setelah shooting, kau harus datang ke kantorku ! ini perintah !" sang produser yang bernama Kim Heechul itu langsung pergi dengan suasana hati yang sangat kesal.

"aishh.. makin lama, aku makin kesal dengan produser itu.." keluh seorang staff.

"YA ! kembali bekerja !" teriak sang sutradara.

Semua pun kembali fokus bekerja.

* * *

Di acara ini, ada sebuah rumah yang diperuntukkan bagi pasangan "pengantin baru". Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dengan perabotan rumah yang cukup lengkap untuk pasangan yang baru "menikah" di acara ini.

"wahhh.. rumahnya bagus sekali.." gumam Sungmin.

"biasa saja.. lagipula ini terlalu kecil.." keluh Kyuhyun.

"ishh.. sombong sekali.. aku heran, kenapa ada orang sepertimu di dunia ini ?" sindir Sungmin.

"kenapa ? ada yang salah denganku ? aku ini tampan, punya suara bagus, anak dari seorang pengusaha yang sukses, dan otakku sangat jenius.. jadi wajar kalau aku sombong.. kalau kau ? apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari seorang Lee Sungmin ? wajahmu saja seperti yeoja.." sombong Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendelik kesal ke arah Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin berusaha sabar dan tetap tersenyum.

"terima kasih kau telah memujiku.. jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti suatu saat kau akan jatuh cinta padaku.. aku sangat bangga pada wajahku ini yang seperti "YEOJA".." Sungmin membalas perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah bingung.

"orang ini benar – benar.. percaya diri sekali ! aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu.." balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"baiklah.. kita mulai.. di kamar ini kalian harus membereskan tempat tidur ini, lalu kalian akan tidur bersama.. buatlah seakan – akan kalian menikmati momen – momen ini.. tunjukkan rasa cinta kalian masing – masing.. KAMERA !" jelas sang Hangeng.

"ROLLING !" teriak sang kameraman.

"ACTION !" teriak Hangeng.

Sungmin mengambil sprei dari lemari dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"ayo, kita kerjakan bersama.." kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengambil sprei berwarna biru langit tersebut.

Lalu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersama – sama merapikan tempat tidur tersebut.

Sungmin mengambil sarung bantal dan bantal yang ada di tempat tidur itu. Melihat Kyuhyun serius dengan sprei nya, Sungmin melempar bantal ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kaget, lalu melihat Sungmin.

"YA !" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa melihat wajah kaget Kyuhyun lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"aishh.. benar – benar.. awas kau !" teriak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melempar Sungmin dengan bantal juga dan mengejar – ngejar Sungmin di sekeliling tempat tidur.

"hahahahahahahaha.." Sungmin tertawa dengan lepas saat Kyuhyun mengejarnya.

"hey ! jangan lari !" teriak Kyuhyun.

.

GREPP

.

Kyuhyun mendapatkan Sungmin. Karena Sungmin tidak bisa diam, akhirnya mereka berdua pun jatuh ke tempat tidur dengan posisi Kyuhyun berada di atas tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggelitik tubuh Sungmin.

"hahahaha.. geli Kyu~~~ hahahaha.." racau Sungmin dengan imutnya.

"rasakan ! siapa suruh melempar bantal ke arahku ?!" balas Kyuhyun.

"hahahaha.. ampun Kyu ~~~.." mohon Sungmin.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menggelitik tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menatap satu sama lain.

.

"dia lebih cantik jika dilihat lebih dekat seperti ini.." batin Kyuhyun.

Tanpa disadari tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Sungmin dan tangan Sungmin menyentuh leher Kyuhyun.

"tampan.." batin Sungmin.

Lalu, mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka dan berciuman. Mereka memejamkan mata mereka dan terlihat menikmatinya.

CUP~~

"CUT !" teriak Hangeng yang langsung mengagetkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuka mata mereka dan langsung menjauhkan diri mereka masing – masing.

"ada apa denganku ?" batin Kyuhyun.

"aduh.. aku kenapa ? kenapa aku tidak menolak waktu dia menciumku ?" batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah duduk di tempat tidur. Lalu, Hangeng mendekati mereka.

"kalian bagus sekali.. padahal adegan itu tidak ada di skrip.. improvisasi kalian pasti akan membuat produser senang.. aku akan menemuinya dan memberitahu tentang ini.. terima kasih.. shooting hari ini selesai.. besok kita lanjutkan lagi.." Hangeng meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin memegangi bibirnya dan ingin pergi ke ruang ganti. Tapi, Kyuhyun sudah memegangi tangannya.

"kau baik – baik saja ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng dan pergi tanpa melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"hahhhh.. kenapa jadi begini ya ? jantungku tidak berhenti berdebar.. padahal tadi Cuma ciuman biasa.. kenapa aku seperti ini ?" batin Kyuhyun.

ruang ganti

"ada apa denganmu Sungmin ? harusnya kau bisa menolaknya tadi.. kenapa kau hanya pasrah ? bodoh.." Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil memukul - mukul kepalanya.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**We Got Married**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**Chap 2**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kita kemana hyung ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang telah berda di dalam mobil sambil memainkan PSP nya.

"Kita akan ke lokasi shooting, tapi aku ingin menjemput seseorang dulu." jawab Kangin.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Siapa ? Yoonji noona ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Bukan.. Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu." jawab Kangin.

Lalu Kangin menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah. Kangin keluar mobil, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih asyik memainkan PSP nya.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Hai Kyu." sapanya dengan manis.

Kyuhyun merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu. Lalu dia melihat orang yang menyapanya tadi.

"MWO ?! KAU ?! Sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Aku hanya menumpang mobilmu." jawab orang itu santai.

"Aishh.. Memangnya mobilmu kemana Lee Sungmin ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal ketika tahu orang itu adalah Sungmin.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian Kangin dan Teuki masuk ke dalam mobil. Kangin yang menyetir dan Teuki duduk di depan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di belakang bersama Sungmin.

"Aku yang mengajak mereka berangkat bersama, Kyu." jelas Kangin.

"Tuh.. Dengar apa kata Kangin hyung.. Kalau bukan Kangin hyung yang mengajakku, aku tidak akan mau satu mobil denganmu." ujar Sungmin.

"Cih.. Lagian siapa juga yang mau mengajakmu !" ejek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mencibir kata – kata Kyuhyun, lalu dia mengambil earphone dari tasnya.

"Wahhh.. Kau ini benar – benar namja atau bukan ?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin membuka tas ransel pink nya.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, rasanya dia ingin sekali menendang namja itu sekarang juga.

"Heh ! Apa masalahmu, tuan Cho ? Kenapa mulutmu tajam sekali ?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun suka sekali melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedang marah atau kesal.

"Lihat saja.. Ranselmu berwarna pink, ponselmu juga pink, earphone mu pun pink.. Apa kau benar – benar namja ? Setahuku, pink itu adalah warna untuk yeoja." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin kesal dengan Kyuhyun.

"Memang kenapa ? Apa namja tidak boleh menyukai warna pink ? Menurutku itu lucu.. Jangan selalu menganggap warna pink itu adalah warna untuk yeoja, namja juga bisa menyukainya.. Bagiku, semua warna sama.. Aku yakin, diluar sana pasti banyak namja yang juga menyukai warna pink sepertiku, mereka malu saja untuk mengungkapkannya.. Jangan menilai orang dari luarnya saja.. Aku ini benar – benar namja tulen." jawab Sungmin panjang lebar.

Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya menertawakan artis – artis mereka yang semakin 'akrab'.

"Hahhh.. Baiklah, baiklah.. Mulutmu seperti yeoja.. Tidak berhenti bicara." Kyuhyun kembali memainkan PSP nya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Cho." gumam Sungmin.

"Memang itu keahlianku." balas Kyuhyun santai.

"Hei, hei.. Mau sampai kapan kalian bertengkar terus ? Kalian ini 'pengantin baru'.. Kenapa suka sekali meributkan hal – hal kecil ?" sindir Kangin.

"Diam kau, hyung." titah Kyuhyun.

"Justru itu, Kangin-ah.. Mereka harus mengerti satu sama lain.. Dengan begitu, mereka akan tahu kebiasaan masing – masing." kini giliran Teuki yang berbicara.

"Apa sih hyung ?" ujar Sungmin tidak suka.

Tiba – tiba ponsel Kangin berdering.

"Nde, Yoonji-ya." jawab Kangin.

Seketika hening, seakan ingin mendengar pembicaraan Kangin.

"Aku sedang belok kanan.. hehe." kata Kangin.

"MWO ?! Bwahahahahahahahaha." Teuki, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa terbahak – bahak.

Kangin heran.

"Waeyo ?" tanya Kangin.

"Kau berlebihan hyung.. Memangnya Yoonji noona melihat kau benar – benar belok kanan ? Bagaimana jika kau belok kiri ? Haha.. kau ini ada – ada saja hyung." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawanya.

Kangin menutup ponselnya.

"Aishh.. Kau ini.. Tidak bisa melihat hyungmu senang saja." kesal Kangin.

"Habisnya.. Apa Yoonji noona terlalu posesif ? Atau protektif ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hahh.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiran yeoja itu.. Aku harus melapor kemanapun aku pergi dan apapun yang aku lakukan." cerita Kangin.

"Oohhh.. Jadi kau sudah punya kekasih, hyung ?" tanya Sungmin.

Kangin tersenyum dan melihat wajah Sungmin dari kaca spion.

"Iya, Sungmin-ah.. Namanya Yoonji." jawab Kangin.

"Kau ini.. Mau tahu saja urusan orang lain.. Memangnya kenapa kalau Kangin hyung sudah punya kekasih ? Kau menyukai Kangin hyung ?" tanya Kyuhyun mengejek.

PLAKK

"Aishh.. Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat dipukul Sungmin.

"Kau ini asal bicara.. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukai Kangin hyung ?" tanya Sungmin menantang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"TIDAK BISA !" jawab Kyuhyun spontan, lalu menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa tdak bisa ?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Sebenarnya Kangin dan Teuki juga penasaran dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Gawat ! Aku barusan bilang apa ?" batin Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Maksudku.. Kau tidak boleh menyukai Kangin hyung karena dia sudah punya Yoonji noona." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hahhh." Kangin dan Teuki menghela nafasnya, kecewa dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kangin dan Teuki entah kenapa sangat berharap jika kedua artis mereka saling menyukai.

.

.

Yoonji adalah kekasih Kangin yang sudah dipacarinya selama 2 tahun, sedangkan Teuki memiliki kekasih bernama Sora dan baru menjalani hubungan mereka selama 6 bulan.

.

.

"Kita sampai." kata Kangin dan menurunkan semua barang – barang.

"Biar aku bantu." kata Teuki.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan membawa tas mereka masing – masing. Ketika mereka ingin menaiki lift, ponsel Teuki berbunyi.

"Ya, Sora-ya.. Aku ingin menaiki lift." jawab Teuki.

Sontak Kangin, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun tertawa, lalu mereka memasuki lift.

"Hahahahahahaha.. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Kangin hyung." ejek Kyuhyun pada Teuki.

"Haha.. Sku saja baru tahu kalau gaya berpacaranmu seperti itu, hyung." giliran Sungmin yang mengejek Teuki.

Teuki hanya memandang malas pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ya ya.. Teruskan saja menggodaku.. Tapi kau juga hebat, Kyu.. Kemarin kau mencium Sungmin dua kali.. Apa kau menyukai Sungmin ?" goda Teuki.

Seketika semua diam. Di dalam lift tersebut, hanya ada KangTeuk dan KyuMin.

"Kau tidak asyik hyung.. Aku kan tadi sedang menggodamu." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kangin hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Sungmin.. Wajahnya kini tengah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

TING

Lift terbuka.

"Aku sudah sampai, Sora-ya. " lapor Teuki lagi.

KyuMin memandang malas pada Teuki dan lebih memilih meninggalkan Teuki dan Kangin.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau nasib kita sama, hyung.. Kekasih kita sangat posesif." ucap Kangin.

"Iya.. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kekasihku akan se-posesif itu." balas Teuki.

* * *

Mereka menuju lokasi shooting.

Semua kru dan staff sedang mempersiapkan peralatan untuk shooting hari ini. Mereka terlihat sangat cekatan. Sang sutradara pun menghampiri KyuMin.

"Hey.. Pasangan pengantin baru.. Apa kabar ? Tidur nyenyak semalam ?" tanya Hangeng.

KyuMin mengernyit heran.

"Sudahlah hyung.. Jangan menggoda kami." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Haha.. Baiklah.. Sekarang kalian bereskan barang – barang kalian.. Kalian akan tinggal di rumah ini selama 5 bulan ke depan, kalian hanya akan tinggal berdua disini ketika malam hari. Kami sudah menyiapkan kamera untuk merekam kegiatan kalian dan kami akan kembali siang hari." jelas Hangeng.

"Lalu ? Manajer kami ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm.. Mereka akan tinggal di sebelah unit kalian." jawab Hangeng.

"Baiklah." jawab Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengeluarkan barang – barangnya dari koper mereka.

"Wahhh.. Daebak." seru Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin mengeluarkan isi kopernya.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun.

"Mulai dari kaos, sikat gigi, gelas, topi semua berwarna PINK.. Baru kali ini aku menemukan namja maniak pink." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa ? Apa kau tidak suka ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hm ? Jujur saja.. Aku tidak suka warna pink.. Kasihan sekali nasibmu, Kyuhyun yang tampan.. Selama 5 bulan ke depan kau harus tahan melihat benda – benda berwarna pink ini.. Mungkin setelah ini aku harus ke dokter mata." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau berlebihan, Cho !" kesal Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

Setelah mengeluarkan barang – barang mereka dari koper, mereka menuju ke dalam kamar yang terdapat satu buah lemari.

"YA! YA ! Kenapa kau menempatkan semua pakaianmu disitu ?! Lemari ini punyaku.. Aku akan menaruh semua pakaianku disini !" titah Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam lemari.

Lalu, Kyuhyum melempar semua pakaian Sungmin yang sudah ada dalam lemari.

"YA ! Cho Kyuhyun ! Aku sudah menempati lemari ini duluan ! Lebih baik kau minggir !" kini giliran Sungmin yang melempar pakaian Kyuhyun.

"TIDAK BISA LEE SUNGMIN ! INI PUNYAKU !" teriak Kyuhyun.

"INI PUNYAKU, CHO KYUHYUN !" teriak Sungmin tak kalah kerasnya.

Sang sutradara pun mendengar kebisingan yang terjadi di dalam kamar tersebut. Hangeng langsug melihat keadaan di dalam kamar tersebut.

"YA YA ! Sedang apa kalian ? Kenapa kalian bertengkar ? Hah ?" teriak Hangeng.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menghentikan kegiatan berteriak mereka.

"HYUNG ! Aku sudah memakai lemari ini duluan, tapi si TUAN SOK TAMPAN ini membuang semua pakaianku dan menaruh pakaiannya disini." cerita Sungmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"YA ! Aku peringatkan ya, aku ini MEMANG TAMPAN bukan SOK TAMPAN.. Lagian juga lemari ini punyaku ! Aku yang melihatnya duluan di sini." ujar Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Tapi kan aku duluan yang menaruh pakaianku disini.. Jadi ini jelas punyaku." jelas Sungmin.

"Aku yang melihatnya duluan, jadi aku yang berhak memiliki lemari ini." teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

Hangeng menutup telinganya.

"SUDAH ! CUKUUUUPP !" teriak Hangeng.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung terdiam.

"Lama – lama aku bisa gila mendengar kalian ribut terus." ucap Hangeng.

Hangeng menghampiri lemari tersebut dan berpikir.

"Kalian harus membagi lemari ini.. Lemari ini cukup besar untuk menampung semua pakaian kalian.. Ingat ! Kalian disini berperan sebagai suami-istri. Kalian harus bisa berbagi dalam hal apapun.. Bagaimanapun caranya, kalian harus berbagi lemari ini." jelas Hangeng.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun ! Letakkan pakaianmu di bagian bawah dan Sungmin di bagian atas." titah Hangeng galak.

"Aku tinggalkan kalian dan aku tidak mau kalian ribut seperti tadi.. Kalian membuatku pusing." ucap Hangeng sambil meninggalkan KyuMin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menuruti perkataan Hangeng. Kyuhyun menempatkan pakaiannya di bagian bawah dan Sungmin di bagian atas.

Tapi ketika Sungmin ingin menaruh pakaiannya, dia terlihat kesulitan. Lemarinya cukup tinggi dan Sungmin sulit menjangkaunya. Ketika dia sedikit lagi mencapai bagian atas, tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh. Tapi..

GREPP

Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya. Mereka saling bertatapan lama, jantung mereka pun berdebar.

"Ahh.. Maaf." ucap Sungmin sambil melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun tersadar.

"Makanya.. Punya tubuh itu tingginya ke atas bukan ke samping." ejek Kyuhyun.

"Ishh.. Tidak usah mengejekku, Cho." kesal Sungmin.

"Haha.. Baiklah.. Kita tukar posisi.. Aku di atas, kau di bawah.. Bagaimana ?" usul Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ide bagus." jawab Sungmin.

Mereka lalu memposisikan barang – barang mereka dengan baik.

.

.

.

Setelah seharian membereskan barang – barang mereka, akhirnya tiba saatnya makan malam. Dan disaat inilah shooting dimulai.

"ACTION !" teriak Hangeng.

Sungmin menyiapkan makan malam dan Kyuhyun telah siap di meja makan.

"Kau masak apa ? Baunya harum sekali." tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Aku memasak ayam goreng saus pedas." jawab Sungmin.

Lalu, mereka berdua pun makan dengan tenang.

"Masakanmu enak.. Apa kau sering memasak ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Iya.. Karena aku tinggal jauh dengan orangtuaku, aku sering sekali memasak untukku dan manajerku ketika kami tinggal berdua." jawab Sungmin.

"Manajermu ? Apa Teuki hyung tidak bisa memasak ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Bukan.. Dia bisa memasak kok, lebih pintar malah daripada aku.. Dia memasak di siang hari, aku memasak di malam hari.. hehe." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan mereka melanjutkan makan mereka. Ketika melanjutkan makan mereka, Kyuhyun melihat ada noda makanan di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Hey.. Itu ada sisa makanan di bibirmu." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin ingin mengelapnya menggunakan tangan, tapi dicegah oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pakai tangan.. Lebih baik begini." Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin dan membersihkan noda di bibir Sungmin menggunakan bibirnya.

CUP

Kyuhyun menjilat dan mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Hmm.. Manis tapi pedas." ucap Kyuhyun.

Wajah Sungmin memerah.

"PABO ! Yang kau jilat itu saus sambal, pasti pedas." balas Sungmin.

"Tapi kenapa manis sekali, Ming ? Apa bibirmu memang semanis ini ?" batin Kyuhyun.

.

"CUT !" teriak Hangeng.

.

"Wahhhh..Kalian begitu romantis.. Chemistry kalian sangat bagus.. Aku menyukainya.. Padahal, beberapa jam yang lalu kalian bertengkar seperti anjing dan kucing.. haha." ucap Hangeng.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Sungmin sedang meraba – raba bibirnya. Sungmin langsung menuju ruang ganti. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin menuju ruang ganti, langsung menyusul Sungmin.

"Ming." panggil Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Sungmin.

"Kau barusan memanggilku apa ? Ming ? Panggilan macam apa itu ?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Itu panggilanku untukmu.. Lucu kan ? Manis sepertimu." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggoda Sungmin.

"Aishh.. Terserah kau.. Aku ingin minta penjelasanmu tentang ciuman tadi.. Kenapa kau suka sekali menciumku sejak pertama shooting ? Kau suka sekali mencuri kesempatan, tuan Cho !" kesal Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kaget dengan pertanyaan Sungmin. Masalahnya, dia juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku.. Aku juga tidak tahu, Ming.. Aku hanya ingin berimprovisasi agar akting kita terlihat begitu alami.. Kau mengerti kan maksudku ? Aku yakin kau juga sangat berpengalaman dalam akting." kilah Kyuhyun.

"Ya tapi kau harus memberitahuku terlebih dahulu.. Agar aku bisa mengimbangi aktingmu.. Kau lihat tadi ekspresiku di kamera ? Begitu menggelikan." jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Menurutku itu tidak menggelikan.. Menurutku kau seperti seorang gadis yang mendapat ciuman pertama dari pacarnya." ejek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin kesal dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, akhirnya Sungmin menendang kaki Kyuhyun.

"AWWW.. KENAPA KAU MENENDANGKU LEE SUNGMIN ? " teriak Kyuhyun.

"RASAKAN ! ITU AKIBATNYA KALAU KAU MENCIUMKU TANPA IZIN !" teriak Sungmin sambil menuju ruang ganti.

.

.

.

ruang ganti

Ternyata sudah ada Teuki yang sedang menunggu Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu ? Bertengkar lagi dengan Kyuhyun ?" tebak Teuki.

"Yap ! Kau benar, hyung.. Aku telah menendang kakinya.. Rasakan ! Itu akibatnya kalau dia bermain – main dengan Lee Sungmin." jawab Sungmin sambil duduk di depan kaca dan menghapus make – up nya.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian bertengkar ? Baru dua hari saja kalian sudah seperti ini, apalagi 5 bulan ?" ujar Teuki sambil mengamilkan Sungmin pakaian ganti.

"Hahh.. Selama si Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak merubah sikapnya, aku tidak akan berbaik hati padanya, hyung." jelas Sungmin.

Teuki hanya tersenyum hambar.

"kKu kenapa hyung ? Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" tanya Sungmin yang menyadari Teuki agak berebeda dari biasanya.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak apa – apa, Min-ah.." jawab Teuki.

"Jangan bohong padaku, hyung.. Apa ini soal Sora noona ?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Teuki menggeleng.

"Lalu apa ? Kangin hyung ?" tanya Sungmin hati – hati.

Teuki kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu ?" tanya Teuki kaget.

"Ayolah hyung.. Kau sudah seperti hyung ku sendiri.. Apa kau menyukai Kangin hyung ?" tanya Sungmin menggoda Teuki.

Wajah Teuki memerah, lalu dia pun mengangguk.

"MWO ?! Jadi kau benar – benar menyukai Kangin hyung ?" teriak Sungmin tidak percaya.

Ketika Sungmin dan Teuki bicara, Kyuhyun tak sengaja mendengarnya ketika melewati ruang ganti.

Teuki langsung menutup mulut Sungmin.

"Bisa kau kecilkan suaramu, Lee Sungmin ?" perintah Teuki.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Maaf hyung.. Aku terlalu bersemangat.. Ternyata firasatku benar.. Kau telah menyukai Kangin hyung.. Sejak kapan ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya." jawab Teuki.

Sungmin kaget.

"Apa kau ingin memberitahunya kalau kau menyukainya, hyung ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak berencana mengatakan perasaanku.. Cukup hanya aku dan kau yang tahu." jawab Teuki.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sora noona ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Untuk saat ini, biarkanlah dulu seperti ini, Min-ah.. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga rahasia." jawab Teuki.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, hyung." balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencerna semua pembicaraan Sungmin dan Teuki.

"Teuki hyung menyukai Kangin hyung.. Hmm.. Ini akan semakin menarik." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan smirk-nya.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**We Got Married**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**Chap 3**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Baiklah.. Sekarang saatnya kalian tidur.. Kami akan meninggalkan kalian.. Aku harap kalian bisa berakting dengan bagus.. Manajer – manajer kalian akan aku tempatkan di sebelah unit kalian.. Kameranya aku tempatkan di kamar tidur kalian.. Oke, aku pamit sekarang." jelas Hangeng.

KyuMin hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Hangeng dan mengantar Hangeng sampai pintu keluar.

.

"Hahh.. Baiklah.. Sebaiknya kita istirahat." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menuju kamar.

"Tapi, ChoKyu." panggil Sungmin.

"Apa ? Kau panggil aku apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"ChoKyu." jawab Sungmin cepat dengan santai.

"Aishh.. Panggilan macam apa itu ? Panggil aku Kyuhyun saja." tolak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau.. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu seperti itu." ucap Sungmin mantap.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Terserah kau saja." balas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi.. Di kamar itu kan hanya ada satu tempat tidur." ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Lalu kenapa ? Bukannya kita suami istri ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tapi.." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan memegang bahu Sungmin.

"Kau takut padaku ? Hmm.. Kalau tidur, aku suka meraba – raba apa yang ada di dekatku loh." goda Kyuhyun.

"YA !" teriak Sungmin sambil menutupi dadanya dengan tangannya.

"Hahahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kau ini namja atau yeoja ? Kita ini kan sama – sama namja.. Kau takut tidur denganku ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar.

Kyuhyun langsung naik ke tempat tidur dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Sungmin hanya diam di ambang pintu kamar.

"Hey.. Mau sampai kapan kau disitu ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kita masih direkam." bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin buru – buru menuju tempat tidur dan tidur di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Jja ! kita tidur." ucap Kyuhyun sambil merapikan selimutnya dan membaginya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin mematikan lampu tidurnya.

KLIK

"YA ! Kenapa lampunya dimatikan ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berteriak.

Sungmin mengernyit.

"Kita kan mau tidur.. Mau beristirahat." jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur kalau lampunya dimatikan." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyalakan lampunya.

KLIK

"Mwo ?! Kau ini aneh atau apa ? Orang – orang biasanya akan tidur kalau lampunya dimatikan.. Aku juga tidak bisa tidur kalau lampunya menyala." balas Sungmin sambil mematikan lampunya lagi.

KLIK

"Aishh.. Aku tidak bisa tidur, Lee Sungmin !" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menyalakan lampunya.

KLIK

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur, Cho Kyuhyun !" teriak Sungmin tak mau kalah sambil mematikan lampunya lagi.

KLIK

"Aishh." Kyuhyun menyalakan lampunya lagi.

Sungmin duduk dengan tangan yang bersila di dadanya.

"Jadi.. Kyuhyun kita ini fobia gelap ya ? Aigoo.. Bagaimana kalau para fans tahu ya ? Pasti akan menjadi berita besar.. Artis kita, Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini mengaku dirinya TAMPAN ternyata TAKUT GELAP.. hahahaha." goda Sungmin.

"Aishh.. Berisik sekali kau. " keluh Kyuhyun sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Haha.. Aku tahu kelemahanmu, ChoKyu.. Ini masih direkam kan ? Aku akan memberi tahu seluruh Korea Selatan lewat kamera.. Tapi, dimana ya kameranya ?" Sungmin mencari – cari kameranya.

Sungmin bangun dari tempat tidur dan mencari – cari kamera yang ditaruh Hangeng.

"Ah ! Ketemu !" teriak Sungmin lalu dia berhadapan dengan kamera.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, hanya diam melihat tingkah Sungmin. Sesekali Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menahan tawanya.

"Aku yakin kau akan menyesal, ChoKyu.." gumam Sungmin.

"Jja ! Untuk kalian semua para fans Cho Kyuhyun yang mengaku TAMPAN padahal TIDAK TAMPAN SAMA SEKALI, aku ada berita penting untuk kalian.. Ternyata namja yang kalian idolakan selama ini FOBIA TERHADAP GELAP.. Hahahahaha.. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja takut gelap ? Dia mengatakan wajahku mirip yeoja, tapi dia sendiri takut gelap.. Bukankah yang seharusnya takut gelap itu seorang yeoja ?" ucap Sungmin bermonolog di depan kamera.

"Kok Kyuhyun santai saja ya ? Kenapa dia tidak membantah dan melawan ?" batin Sungmin.

"Sudah selesai belum ? Aku tidur duluan ya.. Jaljjayo.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu ! Pasti ada yang tidak beres.." gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin memeriksa kameranya.

"Loh ?! Lampu kameranya mati ? Jadi, tadi kamera ini tidak merekamku ? Bagaimana bisa ?" batin Sungmin.

Sungmin lalu melompat ke tempat tidur, membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan sedikit terpental.

"YA ! JANGAN MELOMPAT DI TEMPAT TIDUR ! KAU TIDAK TAHU KALAU AKU SEDANG TIDUR ! HAH !" teriak Kyuhyun.

"YA ! KAU APAKAN KAMERANYA ? KENAPA TIDAK MEREKAMKU ?" teriak Sungmin.

"Aishh.. Mengganggu saja.. Aku mengantuk." ucap Kyuhyun malas.

"Eeeeehhhhh.. Jangan tidur dulu.. Jelaskan dulu.. Kenapa kamera itu tidak merekamku ?" tanya Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Haha.. Oh.. Kau sudah selesai memberitahu semua orang ?" goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mem-poutkan bibirnya saja.

"Kameranya aku matikan.. Aku menggunakan setting timer. Dan tepat pada pukul 11 malam, kamera itu akan mati.. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 11.45." jelas Kyuhyun santai.

"Jadi, aku bicara panjang lebar tapi tidak terekam ?" gumam Sungmin.

"PINTAR !" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Arrrggggghhhh.. ChoKyuuuuuuuuuuu.. KELUAR KAU DARI KAMARKU !" teriak Sungmin sambil memukuli Kyuhyun dengan bantal.

"YA ! YA ! INI KAN JUGA KAMARKU ! YA ! AKU TIDUR DIMANA ?" teriak Kyuhyun.

"TERSERAH !" teriak Sungmin, lalu..

BRAAKK..

Sungmin menutup pintu kamar dengan kencang.

"Aishh.. Dia galak sekali.. Tidur dimana aku ?" gumam Kyuhyun.

.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

.

.

Kamar

"Sial ! Si ChoKyu itu menipuku.. Arrrggghhh.. Menyebalkan ! Ugh." Sungmin memukul – mukul bantal seolah – olah bantal itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kasihan juga wajahnya ketika ku usir dari kamar." Sungmin mengingat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak terima dan memelas ketika dia bertanya akan tidur dimana.

"Tapi.. Biarkan saja.. Rasakan akibatnya karena sudah mempermainkanku." gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin mematikan lampu kamar, lalu tidur.

.

.

.

* * *

KangTeuk

"Kenapa ribut sekali ya di sebelah ?" tanya Teuki.

"Biasa hyung.. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu seperti anjing dan kucing kalau disatukan.. Hanya di depan kamera saja mereka mesra." jawab Kangin.

"Mereka itu.. Bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan ? Kau yakin acara ini akan lama ? Sementara pasangannya saja tidak akur begitu." tanya Teuki lagi.

"Entahlah hyung.. Aku juga tidak tahu.. Aku berharap acara ini akan lama.. Kita doakan saja agar mereka cepat akur." jawab Kangin.

"Aku berharap acara ini akan lama dan kita akan selalu bertemu." batin Teuki.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

"Hoaaahhmmmm.. Sudah jam 7.. Sebaiknya aku bersiap – siap." Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat jam wekernya, kemudian bersiap untuk mandi.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Kyuhyun juga bangun dan bersiap – siap ingin mandi. Di rumah itu, hanya ada 1 kamar mandi.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun sudah dekat dengan pintu kamar mandi. Lalu Sungmin mengambil ancang – ancang untuk berlari. Kyuhyun melihat ke belakang dan melihat kemana arah mata Sungmin. Ketika Kyuhyun menyadarinya, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Dan..

BRUKK

"Awww.. Minggir ! Aku dulu.. Arrrgghhh.." teriak Sungmin ketika sudah berada di bibir pintu kamr mandi.

"Aishh.. Kau gendut sekali.. Mana bisa kita masuk berdua seperti ini ? Aku duluan yang ingin ke kamar mandi." balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kini terjepit di pintu kamar mandi. Mereka berdua memaksa ingin masuk kamar mandi.

"Ishhh.. Kau mengalah dong." ujar Sungmin.

"Enak saja ! Semalam aku sudah tidur di luar dan sekarang badanku pegal – pegal.. Aduh." balas Kyuhyun sambil terus menyingkirkan tubuh montok Sungmin.

Akhirnya Sungmin mengalah.

"Baiklah.. Jangan lama – lama mandinya ! Tidak boleh lebih dari 5 menit.. Mengerti ?" titah Sungmin.

Lalu Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan menyalakan stopwatch nya.

"Sekarang !" titah Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun bengong, tapi dia tetap memasuki kamar mandi.

"Benar – benar.. Kau pikir aku akan menurutimu ? Tunggu 2 jam lagi." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasuki kamar mandi sambil menyeringai.

Sungmin yang melihat seringaian Kyuhyun pun langsung kesal.

"YA ! Aishhh.." Sungmin menghentak – hentakkan kakinya.

"KAU BENAR – BENAR MEMBUATKU KESAL, CHO KYUHYUN !" teriak Sungmin.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa puas dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian..

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUUUNNNN !" teriak Sungmin kesal.

"BERISIK !" teriak Kyuhyun yang masih di dalam kamar mandi.

"INI SUDAH 20 MENIT, PABO ! CEPAT ! AKU JUGA INGIN MANDI !" teriak Sungmin lagi.

"Ishhh.. Hobi sekali dia berteriak.. Telingaku sampai sakit." gumam Kyuhyun.

"YA ! AKU DENGAR ITU ! AKU JUGA TERIAK KARENA KAU !" teriak Sungmin lagi dan lagi.

"KAN TADI SUDAH KU BILANG.. TUNGGU AKU 2 JAM LAGI.. JADI JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU, KELINCI GENDUT !" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengejek Sungmin.

"APA ?! KAU BILANG AKU APA ?! KELUAR KAU !" teriak Sungmin yang kali ini benar – benar marah dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terus mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

Tiba – tiba Teuki datang.

"Min.. Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu ?" tanya Teuki.

Sungmin kaget melihat kedatangan Teuki.

"Oh ?! Kau mengagetkanku, hyung. Hyung kok bisa masuk ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku diberi kunci cadangan oleh Hangeng untuk jaga – jaga." jawab Teuki.

"Ohhh.. Aishh hyung.. Aku benar – benar kesal maksimal dengan orang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu." keluh Sungmin kesal.

"Kenapa Min ?" tanya Teuki.

"Dia sudah ada di kamar mandi selama lebih dari 20 menit.. Padahal tadi janjinya hanya 5 menit." jawab Sungmin.

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji padamu.. Kau saja yang mengatur sendiri." protes Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ishh.. DIAM KAU, CHO KYUHYUUUUUNNNN !" lagi – lagi Sungmin berteriak.

"Ssttttt.. Min.. Jangan teriak seperti itu.. Kau nanti akan mengganggu tetangga yang lain." ucap teuki menenangkan Sungmin.

"Terus aku mandi dimana hyung ?" tanya Sungmin memelas.

"Kau bisa mandi di unit-ku.. Disana masih ada Kangin.. Kau kesana saja.." jawab Teuki.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Aku serahkan 'setan' itu padamu, hyung.. Aku tinggal dulu ya." ucap Sungmin sambil membawa peralatan mandinya ke unit Teuki dan Kangin.

.

.

.

* * *

Unit KangTeuk

Sungmin memasuki unit tersebut. Sungmin bermaksud ingin memanggil Kangin, tapi tidak jadi.

"Kau kenapa, Yoonji-ya ? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan menginap.. Aku harus tinggal bersama Kyuhyun disini.. Aku tidak bisa pulang.." Kangin sedang berbicara di ponselnya.

Sungmin yang tadinya ingin masuk, jadi ingin mendengar pembicaraan Kangin.

"Iya.. Aku tahu.. Kau tidak percaya padaku ?" ucap Kangin lagi.

Sungmin semakin penasaran.

"Terserah kau saja.. Aku capek." ucap Kangin sambil menutup ponselnya.

"Hmm.. Kangin hyung sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya.. Ini kesempatan bagus buat Teuki hyung." gumam Sungmin.

Ketika Sungmin masih mendengar pembicaraan Kangin, Kangin sudah melihat Sungmin.

"Hey, Min ! Sedang apa disitu ?" tanya Kangin.

"Aduh.. Ketahuan nih." batin Sungmin.

"Hmm.. Itu.. Aku mau menumpang mandi disini.. Boleh kan ?" jawab Sungmin.

"Ohh.. Memangnya kenapa kamar mandi di unit-mu ?" tanya Kangin.

"Hmm.. Kyuhyun sedang memakainya." jawab Sungmin sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Haha.. Seharusnya 'suami-istri' itu mandi bersama." goda Kangin.

"Tidak lucu, hyung.." dengus Sungmin sambil memasuki kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Kangin yang masih tertawa.

.

.

.

* * *

Kantor Produser

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan konferensi pers.. Persiapkan diri kalian.. Kalian hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan seperlunya saja, selebihnya itu tugasku dan produser.." jelas Hangeng pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi yang cukup menghebohkan, Hangeng menghubungi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin agar ke kantor produser untuk melaksanakan konferensi pers di ballroom kantor Kim Heechul.

Hangeng memberi arahan kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Setelah itu, Heechul menemui Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dan pergi ke ballroom.

Jujur saja, Sungmin takut dengan adanya konferensi pers ini Sungmin akan mendapat banyak hujatan dan makian dari masyarakat. Tadinya Sungmin tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi Teuki membujuknya dengan alasan kalau Sungmin akan terkenal.

"Kalau terkenal karena prestasiku, aku bangga.. Tapi kalau ini.. Aku ragu." batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka berjalan, sorot lampu kamera telah menyambut mereka.

"Kenapa ramai sekali ?" gumam Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun yang berjalan di samping Sungmin mendengar gumaman Sungmin.

"Kau bicara apa ?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Hm ? Tidak.. Aku tidak bicara apa – apa." jawab Sungmin sambil menunduk.

"Kau takut ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin terkejut, lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh.. Tidak.. Sebenarnya.. Aku fobia keramaian." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa saat itu juga, tapi situasi tidak memungkinkan. Jadi, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum pada Sungmin dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat.

"Tenang saja, ada aku." bisik Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin lebih erat.

Sungmin melihat tangan kanannya yang sedang di genggam erat oleh Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sadar, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengagumi sosok itu.

Kyuhyun sadar diperhatikan oleh Sungmin. Lalu, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan tersenyum.

Dengan cepat, Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

.

DEG

.

"Ada apa denganku ?" batin Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan menunduk dengan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin erat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai menghadap ke depan dan sesekali tersenyum kepada penggemarnya.

"KYAAAA ! Kyuhyun oppa tampan sekali !" teriak fans Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin oppa, saranghae !" kali ini giliran fans Sungmin.

"KyuMin oppa.. Kalian cocok sekali.. Sangat serasi !" teriak fans keduanya yang memegang banner yang bertuliskan 'KYUHYUN – SUNGMIN CEPATLAH MENIKAH'.

.

"Ada juga yang mendukung hubunganku dengan Sungmin." batin Kyuhyun.

.

"Andwaeeeeee.. Kyuhyun oppa hanya milikku !" teriak fans Kyuhyun dengan posesif.

"Hiksss.. Sungmin oppa.. Kenapa kau menikah dengan namja itu ? Kenapa tidak denganku saja ?" (itu isi hati aku yang sebenarnya.. haha)

.

.

.

Banyak wartawan yang datang dari berbagai macam stasiun televisi. Ada juga para penggemar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang membawa banner yang berisikan dukungan pada idolanya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ballroom hotel dan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan.

Disana sudah ada Kim Heechul yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Aigoo.. Kalian semakin terlihat mesra saja." goda Heechul pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sontak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan.

Heechul tersenyum, lalu mempersilahkan Hangeng duduk di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Konferensi pers berjalan dengan lancar.

"Saya ingin bertanya pada Kyuhyun.. Apa anda tidak apa – apa kalau penggemar anda akan berkurang karena anda mengikuti acara ini ?" tanya salah satu wartawan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Aku tahu pasti akan ada pro dan kontra jika aku mengikuti acara ini.. Tapi, aku yakin dengan para penggemarku yang akan selalu mendukungku.. Aku berterima kasih pada mereka semua." jawab Kyuhyun.

"KYAAAA ! Kyuhyun oppa ! SARANGHAE ! Kami akan selalu mendukungmu !" teriak penggemar Kyuhyun.

"Jawabanmu hebat, ChoKyu." bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf.. Saya ingin bertanya pada semuanya.. Acara ini diperuntukkan bagi pasangan yang berlawanan jenis, tapi kenapa kalian sekarang memasangkan pasangan yang sesama jenis ? Apa kalian tidak takut ?" tanya salah seorang wartawan.

"Baiklah.. Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan anda.. Seperti yang Kyuhyun bilang, acara ini pasti ada pro dan kontra. Bagi saya, cinta tidak memandang gender. Cinta bisa datang pada siapa saja, kapan saja, dan dimana saja. Aku yakin para penonton sekarang sudah pintar dalam menilai sebuah acara. Apakah kalian tidak lihat kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ini adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi ?" jawab Heechul sambil menggoda pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang malas pada Heechul, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menunduk malu.

.

.

.

Setelah 1 jam, acara pun selesai.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul dan Hangeng bersiap meninggalkan ruangan. Hangeng dan Heechul berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan cepat dan berlalu dari para wartawan diikuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dibelakangnya.

Sungmin terlihat kebingungan dan ketakutan ketika para wartawan itu mendekatinya. Mata Sungmin mencari Kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar bahwa Sungmin tertinggal di belakang, langsung mencari Sungmin.

"Ming !" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlari mencari Sungmin di keramaian para wartawan.

"Maaf. Permisi." Kyuhyun terus mencari Sungmin.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin sedang berjongkok dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ming." panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"ChoKyu ! Aku takut." gumam Sungmin di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tenang ya. Kau aman bersamaku." Kyuhyun berjalan melewati para wartawan yang sedang sibuk memotret mereka sambil memeluk Sungmin yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di dalam mobil yang sudah ada Kangin dan Teuki. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Ming.. Kau tidak apa – apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun hati – hati.

Sungmin belum mau melepas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku.. Aku takut." jawab Sungmin.

"Maaf, Min. aku tidak ada disampingmu tadi." Teuki meminta maaf pada Sungmin.

"Sungmin kenapa, hyung ? Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Teuki.

"Sungmin itu fobia keramaian. Dia tidak bisa berlama – lama di keramaian. Dia akan sesak, gelisah dan bahkan bisa juga pingsan." jawab Teuki sambil mengambil minum untuk Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa, hyung ? Sungmin kan artis. Pekerjaannya menuntutnya untuk terus dalam keramaian. Bagaimana dia menghadapi penggemarnya ?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Biasanya ada aku yang akan memegangnya atau menggandengnya." jawab Teuki.

"_**Pantas.. Tadi dia menggenggam tanganku erat sekali.**_" batin Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, apakah ada obatnya ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Biasanya dia akan membaik setelah mengatur nafasnya dan minum air putih." jawab Teuki.

Teuki memberikan Kyuhyun botol minum untuk diminum oleh Sungmin.

"Minum ini dulu, Ming." Kyuhyun memberikan minum itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin meminumnya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin yang lama kelamaan keadaannya mulai membaik.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Ming." Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin pelan.

Mata Sungmin mengerjap.

"Kau kehabisan nafas ? Apa kau butuh bantuan nafas buatan ?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ish.. Tidak lucu, Cho !" dengus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Haha.. Akhirnya kau kembali seperti biasa." Kyuhyun melihat pc tabletnya.

"Wahh.. Berita kita cepat sekali menyebar." Kyuhyun melihat berita mereka sudah tersebar di internet.

Sungmin ikut melihat berita tersebut.

"Lihat komentar para netizen ! Ada yang mendukung, ada juga yang menentang acara ini." ujar Sungmin.

"Iya, Ming.. Pasti ada pro dan kontra. Hahh.. Bagaimana kalau hubungan kita ini sungguhan ya ?" ucap Kyuhyun berandai – andai.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Ya.. Seperti kau tahulah.. Seperti pasangan kekasih sungguhan." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau berharap begitu ? Kau berharap mempunyai hubungan 'khusus' denganku ? Dalam mimpimu, Cho !" Sungmin menoyor kepala Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Aishh.. Siapa juga yang mau punya hubungan denganmu, kelinci gendut ! Sakit tahu." Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya.

"Rasakan ! Itu akibatnya kalau kau bermain – main denganku. Dan jangan panggil aku kelinci gendut." kata Sungmin dengan mata melotot.

"Memang kau gendut. Kau saja yang mengingkarinya. Tanya saja Teuki dan Kangin hyung." protes Kyuhyun.

"Mau kuhajar lagi kau ? hah ?" Sungmin siap – siap melayangkan tinjunya pada Kyuhyun.

"YA ! Kalian bisa diam tidak ?! Aku sedang menyetir ! Kalian pilih diam atau aku turunkan di jalan ?" kata Kangin sambil berteriak.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun diam.

"Kalau kalian diam kan, aku bisa menyetir dengan baik. Sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi." Kangin berkonsentrasi menyetir lagi.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang diam, tapi mereka masih menyenggol sikut sama lain.

"Ini semua gara – gara kau." Kyuhyun menyikut lengan Sungmin.

"Ishh.. Ini gara – gara kau. Kau menyebutku kelinci gendut." balas Sungmin.

Kangin melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Masih tidak bisa diam juga ? Hah ?" tanya Kangin dengan nada mengerikan.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berhenti, lalu menjauh. Tapi mereka tetap memberi 'death glare' satu sama lain.

Teuki hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Terima kasih yang udah komen di chap sebelumnya.. Maaf, kalo chap ini mungkin garing banget.. Maaf juga kalo penulisan aku disini masih kurang bagus.. Aku juga masih belajar.. Sekali lagi, aku berterima kasih banget buat yang udah komen di ff aku..

Salam MisterChu ~..

.

.

**littlecupcake noona** : ini udah aku lanjut ya.. mudah-mudahan sampe tamat..

**Yefah** : kelepek – kelepek ? hehe.. bisa – bisa.. Kyuhyun emang suka nguping..

**Michelle Jung** : mudah – mudahan ampe kelar ya..

**5351** : iya, maaf.. penulisannya masih jelek banget.. aku perbaiki sedikit demi sedikit ya.. Kyuhyun emang udah ngincer bibirnya Sungmin..

**sissy** : aku juga berharap ada KyuMin WGM.. hehe..

**Cho Adah** : perang batin ? yg ada perang aku sama Kyuhyun memperebutkan Sungmin.. haha..

**joyyyyyy** : makasih.. ini udah aku update ya..

**MingKyuMingKyu** : udah aku lanjut ya..

**EverlastingKyumin137** : yang sweet –sweet ? kayak aku ya ? hehe..

**Guest** : love love love juga..

**Adekyumiin joyer **: hehe.. iya, dari berantem terus jatuh cinta deh..

**space dan URuRuBaek** : KangTeuk ya ? hmm.. maunya KangTeuk nya jadian apa nggak ?

**SukiYJ57** : Kyuhyun emang narsis..

**abilhikmah : **ckckck juga..


	4. Chapter 4

**We Got Married**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**Chap 4**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kyu, hari ini kau ada jadwal rekaman. Kita berangkat sekarang." Kangin membawa perlengkapan Kyuhyun dan keluar dari apartemen KyuMin.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat Sungmin yang sedang bermain tablet PC.

"Iya hyung. YA ! Kelinci gendut ! Apa hari ini kau ada jadwal ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih bermain tablet PC-nya.

"YA !" Kyuhyun merebut tablet PC Sungmin.

"Aishh.. Apa maumu ?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Aku tadi sedang bicara denganmu, kelinci gendut." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh ! Kau bicara padaku ? Maaf, tapi namaku Lee Sungmin bukan Kelinci Gendut." Sungmin menegaskan kalimat 'KELINCI GENDUT'.

"Aishh. Begitu saja marah. Kau hari ini ada jadwal tidak ?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ada. Kemarikan tab-ku !" Sungmin mengambil tablet PC-nya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa jadwalmu ? Kau yakin ? Bukannya kau adalah aktor yang tidak laku ?" tanya Kyuhyun kasar.

"Ish ! Jaga bicaramu, tuan Cho ! Jangan buat aku benar – benar kesal padamu." Sungmin memberikan 'death glare' nya pada Kyuhyun.

.

"_**Aduh, kenapa aku berbicara seperti itu ?**_" batin Kyuhyun.

.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi, Cho. Nanti kau terlambat." ucap Sungmin dengan nada marah.

"Ming.. Aku-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.. Aku…" Kyuhyun ingin menjelaskan perkataannya tadi, tapi Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun ke pintu.

"Cepat pergi !" teriak Sungmin.

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun keluar, dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

BRAKK

"Aish." kaget Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu ?" tanya Kangin yang baru kembali dari mobil.

"Tidak, hyung. Ayo, kita berangkat." ajak Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kau kenapa, Minnie-ya ? Kenapa kau kelihatan kesal sekali ?" tanya Teuki.

"Kau tahu siapa yang membuatku kesal, hyung." jawab Sungmin sambil cemberut.

Teuki berpikir.

"Kyuhyun ?" tebak Teuki.

"Siapa lagi makhluk evil yang membuatku kesal seperti ini." jawab Sungmin.

"Kau harus sabar, Minnie-ya.. Anggap saja kau sedang menghadapi 'suami'mu sendiri." goda Teuki.

"Ish, hyung.. Aku sedang kesal, jangan buat aku tambah kesal padamu, hyung." Sungmin memajukan bibirnya.

"Aigoo.. Sungminnie sedang merajuk rupanya. Lebih baik kita bersiap – siap untuk latihan musikalmu." usul Teuki.

"Baik, hyung. Hitung – hitung melupakan kekesalanku pada Cho Kyuhyun itu." Sungmin bersiap – siap menuju tempat latihan musikal.

.

.

.

* * *

Tempat rekaman

"Suaramu kenapa, Kyu ? Tidak sebagus biasanya." keluh seorang produser musik.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa – apa, hyung. Aku baik – baik saja." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin ? Apa kau ada masalah ?" tanya sang produser.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku tidak apa – apa." jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

Sang produser beranjak dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan menemui Kangin.

"Kangin-ah.. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun ? Apa dia ada masalah ?" tanya produser.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Tadi di mobil dia juga seperti itu. Diam saja." jawab Kangin.

"Baiklah. Aku beri waktu istirahat untuk Kyuhyun. Kau bicaralah dengannya." sang produser pergi meninggalkan Kangin dan Kyuhyun.

Kangin menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kenapa kau hari ini ? Kenapa kau diam saja ? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." tanya Kangin.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun malah melamun.

.

"_**Apa aku terlalu kasar padanya ? Wajahnya tadi kesal sekali padaku. Apa sekarang dia membenciku ? Aduh.. Kenapa aku jadi bingung begini ? Aku kehilangan konsentrasiku.**_" batin Kyuhyun.

.

Merasa diabaikan, Kangin pun berteriak.

"KYUHYUN !" teriak Kangin.

Kyuhyun hampir terjungkal mendengar teriakan Kangin.

"Aisshh hyung ! Kau ingin membuatku tuli ? Atau kau ingin membuatku mati muda ? Hah ?" Kyuhyun mengusap telinganya.

"Habisnya, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." kesal Kangin.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" tanya Kangin.

"Hmm.. Tidak, aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa – apa, hyung." jawab Kyuhyun bohong.

"Jangan bohong, Kyu. Kau itu sudah seperti dongsaeng-ku sendiri. Kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu padaku." Kangin terus melihat gelagat Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya, aku sedang memikirkan Sungmin." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin ? Ada apa dengan Sungmin ?" tanya Kangin.

"Sepertinya tadi aku keterlaluan padanya. Aku bilang kalau dia aktor tidak laku." jawab Kyuhyun.

.

Tiba – tiba..

PLAKK

"Awww.. Sakit, hyung ! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap – usap kepalanya.

"PABO ! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu ? Apa kau tidak bisa berkata lebih sopan ? Kau harus minta maaf padanya, Kyu." nasehat Kangin.

"Tapi, hyung. Apa dia akan memaafkanku ?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Itu tergantung dari usahamu, Kyu." jawab Kangin.

"2 minggu lagi kan kau ada konser, kau beri saja dia tiket VIP gratis untuk ke konsermu. Bagaimana ? Sebagai permintaan maaf." usul Kangin.

"Wah ! Ide bagus, hyung. Tumben kau pintar." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sial !" gumam Kangin.

.

.

.

* * *

Sepulang latihan musikal..

Mobil

"Hyung.. Aku ingin bertemu eomma. Kita ke rumahku dulu ya, hyung." pinta Sungmin.

"Baiklah." Teuki mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah orang tua Sungmin.

.

* * *

1 jam kemudian..

Sungmin dan Teuki sampai di rumah orang tua Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka pintu rumah.

"Aku pulang !" teriak Sungmin.

Sang ibu berlari dari dapur menuju ruang tamu.

"Aigoo.. Anak eomma. Apa kabar chagi ?" tanya ibu Sungmin sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"Aku baik, eomma." jawab Sungmin.

Setelah itu, ibu Sungmin beralih pada Teuki.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Teuki-ya ?" tanya ibu Sungmin.

"Aku baik, bibi Lee." jawab Teuki.

Mereka pun duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kalian istirahatlah dulu. Aku baru memasak makan malam." ucap ibu Sungmin.

.

Mendengar ada suara – suara ribut dari luar, ayah Sungmin pun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Siapa yang datang, yeobo ?" tanya ayah Sungmin.

Ayah Sungmin melihat siapa yang datang.

"Aigoo.. Sungminnie." sang ayah langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Kau baik – baik saja, nak ?" tanya sang ayah.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Apa dia makan dengan baik, Teuki-ya ?" tanya sang ayah pada Teuki.

"Iya, paman.. Sungmin makan dengan baik." jawab Teuki sambil tersenyum.

"Apa dia menurut padamu ? Kalau dia tidak menurut padamu, biar aku yang memberi pelajaran padanya." ucap ayah Sungmin.

"Ish, appa.. Anakmu itu aku atau Teuki hyung ?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Hahahahahaha.. Tentu saja kau anakku. Tapi, Teuki lebih tua darimu. Kau harus hormat padanya." jawab ayah Sungmin.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya.

"Minnie anak yang baik dan penurut. Tidak sulit mengatur dia." jelas Teuki.

"Tuh.. Dengar apa kata Teuki, hyung. Aku ini anak manis, appa." ucap Sungmin dengan aegyo-nya.

"Aigoo.. Anak eomma semakin imut saja. Bagaimana kalau Jungmo melihatnya ? Eomma yakin dia pasti akan cepat – cepat ingin menikahimu." sang ibu mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Aish.. Eomma. Jangan membahas dia." elak Sungmin.

"Dan juga, apa benar dia akan menikahiku ?" tanya Sungmin.

PLAKK

Ayah Sungmin memukul kepala Sungmin.

"Kau ini.. Jelas – jelas Jungmo serius denganmu. Kalian kan sudah bertunangan." ucap sang ayah.

"Sakit, appa." Sungmin mengelus kepalanya.

"Sungminnie.. Apa kau masih ragu dengan Jungmo ?" tanya sang ibu.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu, eomma. Belakangan ini dia jarang menghubungiku." jawab Sungmin.

.

Hening sejenak.

"Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta pada namja Cho itu ?" tanya sang ayah tiba - tiba.

Sungmin kaget dan melihat sang ayah.

"Appa ! Kenapa bertanya seperti itu ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kami melihat acaramu, Minnie-ya. Kau terlihat mesra sekali dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu." jawab sang ayah.

Sang ibu mengangguk.

"Aigoo.. Kalian tidak percaya padaku ? Jungmo itu tunanganku. Kalau Cho Kyuhyun itu jatuh cinta padaku, itu urusan dia." Sungmin meminum air putih yang di sediakan sang ibu.

Ayah dan ibu Sungmin beserta Teuki melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Kau yakin ?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Aishh.. Kalian kenapa ? Kenapa bertanya bersamaan seperti itu ?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan saja." jawab ayah Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya.

"Entahlah. Terkadang aku berpikir kalau Jungmo tidak pernah memperhatikanku." jelas Sungmin.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika dia tahu kau mengikuti acara itu, Minnie-ya ? Kau kan tahu kalau Jungmo itu sangat pencemburu." tanya ibu Sungmin.

"Biar aku yang memberitahukannya, eomma. Aku yang akan menanggung segala resikonya. Kalian hanya perlu percaya padaku dan mendukungku." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

.

Walaupun Sungmin berkata seperti itu, dia tidak yakin di dalam hatinya kalau dia benar – benar mencintai Jungmo.

.

.

Sungmin beristirahat di kamarnya, diikuti Teuki.

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau bicarakan tadi ?" tanya Teuki memastikan.

"Maksudmu, hyung ? Kau tidak percaya padaku ?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Hmm. Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu, tapi aku kira kau menyukai Kyuhyun." jawab Teuki sambil tersenyum.

"Aish, hyung. Jangan menggodaku. Aku tidak menyukainya, mungkin dia yang menyukaiku." jelas Sungmin.

"Apa kau benar – benar mencintai Jungmo ?" tanya Teuki lagi.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah, hyung. Dia pergi kuliah ke Jepang 5 tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang, tapi sepertinya dia betah sekali disana." jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi, dia menghubungimu kan ?" tanya Teuki.

"Iya, hyung. Tapi sudah 3 bulan ini dia tidak menghubungiku. Aku menghubunginya tapi ponselnya tidak dijawab, aku mengirim pesan tapi dia juga tidak membalasnya." jawab Sungmin.

Teuki merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Ikuti apa kata hati kecilmu." nasehat Teuki.

Sungmin mengerjap bingung.

"Maksudmu, hyung ?" tanya Sungmin.

Teuki tersenyum.

"Aku lelah, mau tidur." Teuki berbaring di tempat tidur Sungmin dan mulai ke alam mimpi.

"Ishhh." dengus Sungmin.

"Apa maksud Teuki hyung ?" gumam Sungmin.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah berisitirahat di rumah orang tuanya, Sungmin pun pulang dengan Teuki ke apartemen.

"Kalian dari mana saja ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin dan Teuki baru datang.

"Kami dari latihan musikalnya Sungmin, lalu mampir sebentar ke rumah orang tua Sungmin." jawab Teuki.

Sungmin mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

"_**Sepertinya dia masih marah.**_" batin Kyuhyun.

.

"Aku ke sebelah ya. Aku ingin mandi. Apa Kangin juga ada di sebelah ?" tanya Teuki.

"Kangin hyung sedang keluar sebentar." jawab Kyuhyun.

.

Sepeninggalnya Teuki, Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar untuk menemui Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumah.

"Ming." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hm ?" tanggap Sungmin.

Sungmin pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

"A-apa kau masih.. marah ?" tanya Kyuhyun berhati – hati.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin.

"Marah ? Marah kenapa ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm.. Soal tadi pagi.. Aku berpikir perkataanku kasar sekali padamu." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memakai apron dan menyalakan kompor, dia tidak sekalipun memalingkan wajahnya ke Kyuhyun.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin diam – diam tersenyum.

.

"_**Merasa bersalah, eoh ?**_" batin Sungmin.

.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya aku baru pertama kali merasa bersalah pada seseorang." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Lalu ?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kaget melihat Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke arahnya.

"Oh ! Maksudnya.. Maksudku.. Aku ingin.. Aku ingin minta.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

.

"_**Aduh.. Kenapa susah sekali sih mengatakan maaf ?**_" batin Kyuhyun.

.

"_**Lucu sekali dia.. Hihi.. Aku kerjai saja.**_" Batin Sungmin.

.

"Kau mau apa ? Minta ? Minta makan ? Sebentar lagi sayurannya matang, kau tenang saja." ucap Sungmin.

.

Mendengar kata 'Sayuran', Kyuhyun langsung tersadar.

"Apa ? Sayuran ? " tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Kenapa ?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Kenapa kau memasak itu ? Aku tidak suka sayur." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap bingung.

"Hm ? Mana aku tahu. Kalau kau tidak suka, ya sudah.. Tidak usah dimakan." kesal Sungmin.

"Harusnya kau bertanya dulu padaku." kesal Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya aku memasak hanya untukmu ?! Aku juga memasak untuk Kangin dan Teuki hyung." Sungmin semakin kesal pada Kyuhyun.

.

Lalu, Kangin dan Teuki datang.

"YA ! Ada apa ini ? Kenapa kalian selalu ribut ?" tanya Kangin.

"Aishh.. Kau masak saja sendiri !" Sungmin melempar apronnya dan berteriak pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung pergi keluar apartemen.

Teuki yang melihat Sungmin pergi, langsung menyusul Sungmin.

.

"Ini apa lagi, Kyu ? Kenapa kau suka sekali membuat dia kesal padamu ?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku.. Ini bukan salahku, hyung. Dia.. dia memasak sayuran. Aku kan tidak suka sayur. Aku hanya menegurnya." Kyuhyun membela dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi.. Hanya karena sayuran ?" tanya Kangin heran.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aigoo.. Apa kau sudah minta maaf padanya soal perkataanmu tadi pagi ?" tanya Kangin lagi.

Kyuhyun kelihatan berpikir sejenak.

"Astaga ! Tadi aku sedang ingin meminta maaf padanya, hyung. Tapi kami terlanjur bertengkar." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Pabo !" Kangin tidak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terpaku, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau kenapa diam saja disini ? Kejar dia sana !" perintah Kangin.

.

.

* * *

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kyuhyun langsung keluar apartemen dan menyusul Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berlari mencari Sungmin.

"Ming !" panggil Kyuhyun sambil berlari.

Ketika sedang berlari, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Teuki.

"Sungmin dimana, hyung ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana – mana, tapi aku tidak menemukannya." jawab Teuki.

Teuki mencoba menghubungi Sungmin dengan ponselnya.

"Telfonnya tidak diangkat." ucap Teuki.

"Aku akan mencarinya, hyung. Kau tunggulah di rumah." Kyuhyun langsung berlari mencari Sungmin.

.

.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit berlari untuk mencari Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan sosok Sungmin yang sedak duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman dekat sungai Han.

"Ternyata kau disini." Kyuhyun duduk di ayunan sebelah Sungmin.

Sungmin kaget melihat Kyuhyun.

"Mau apa kau kesini ? Kalau kau kesini untuk berteriak padaku, lebih baik kau pulang sana ! Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." ujar Sungmin ketus.

"Kau ini sensitif sekali, seperti yeoja." ledek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melotot ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ah ! Ma-maksudku bukan begitu. Aku kesini untuk.. untuk meminta maaf padamu untuk kejadian hari ini. Aku sudah membuatmu kesal hari ini." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memainkan ayunannya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan Kyuhyun.

"Jujur, aku tidak biasanya seperti ini pada orang lain, tapi aku benar – benar minta maaf." Kyuhyun meminta maaf dengan setulus hatinya.

Sungmin melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

"Benarkah ? Kau benar – benar meminta maaf ?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Aishh.. Kau tidak lihat kalau wajahku memelas begini ?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku 'hyung'." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm.. untuk itu.. Aku berpikir kalau wajahmu tidak pantas untuk aku panggil 'hyung'. Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu Ming hyung.. Tapi itu kalau aku ingat." jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkekeh.

Sempat terjadi keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Oh iya, aku punya dua tiket VIP konserku. Aku harap kau datang bersama Teuki hyung." Kyuhyun memberikan dua tiket itu pada Sungmin.

"Kau yakin dengan begini aku akan memaafkanmu ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya setidaknya itu bukti kalau aku benar – benar minta maaf padamu." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku terima." Sungmin mengambil tiket tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Jadi.. Kau memaafkanku ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Meskipun terpaksa." jawab Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sungmin melihat tiket konser yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau memandanginya seperti itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Kau tahu ? Aku sangat mengagumi suaramu. Aku selalu ingin menonton konsermu, tapi jadwalku tidak memungkinkan. Jadi aku hanya melihat penampilanmu lewat DVD." Cerita Sungmin.

"Kau mengagumiku ? Apa kau salah satu penggemarku ?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin.

"Hihi.. Ya, aku salah satu penggemarmu." Jawab Sungmin.

"Kau adalah salah satu penggemarku yang beruntung." Ucap Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang asyik mengobrol dan sedikit bercanda, lalu tiba – tiba…

"Minnie !" panggil seseorang.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kaget dengan suara itu.

Kyuhyun langsung melindungi Sungmin di balik tubuhnya.

"Minnie.. Aku pulang." kata orang itu sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin mengintip di balik tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Oh ! Jungmo-ya." gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengenalnya ?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Dia.. dia tunanganku." jawab Sungmin.

.

"_**WHAT ?!**_" batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Makasih ya buat yang udah nungguin ff ini.. maaf kelamaan dan maaf juga kalo ceritanya makin ngaco.. harap kritik dan saran ya.. ^^

.

.

**MingKyuMingKyu** : Panggilannya Sungmin ke Kyuhyun aneh ya ? hehe.. pengen coba yang lain aja, chingu..

**littlecupcake noona****, ****JOYELPEU137** : ini udah aku lanjut ya.. maaf lama..

**sissy **: KyuMin manis ? kayak aku dong..

**5351** : udah aku lanjut ya.. KyuMin moment nya udah aku banyakkin kok..

**MinGi** : bikin Kyu jealous ? pasti itu.. hehe..

**winecouple** : aku gak tau sampe kapan mereka bertengkar kayak gitu..

**Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3** : ini udah aku lanjut ya.. masalah panggilan Sungmin ke Kyu, aku Cuma mau nama panggilan baru aja buat Kyuhyun.. hehe..

**kyubos****s** : KangTeuk moment ya ? oke.. aku tampung ya..


End file.
